What love Dose For People
by DemonOfLight955
Summary: Pokémon and human have been at war for a long time. Ryan Sosma was just a soldier till his trenches got glass and he was Kidnapped by a Gardevoir. The pokemon are planning to use him for something but what?
**HEY guys this story has been siting in my google drive for a bit so I wanted to see how you guys like it. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

"GET DOWN RYAN!" The commander yelled at the young soldier as a wall of flame came over there head. Ryan then poked his head out along with his M4 and took a few pot shots at the enemy, but had to duck down quick as another bolt of fire shot passed him. He was somewhat ready to die he was ready to meet his maker even if his maker frowned upon him.

"BIRDS INBOUND!" The commander yelled over the gunfire and pulled Ryan undercover as the trenches were doused if fire. THe commander grabbed his radio and yell yet again over the gunfire "WE NEED AA SUPPORT NOW OR WE'RE DEAD" The radio was dead silent. He looked at Ryan with dread in his eyes and sat on the ground. The gunfire stopped it was over "nice knowing ya kid we're done for."

In the distance not that far away he could hear the sound of something on the trenches with them. "Sosma go I'll stop them." The commander brought out a grenade pull the pin but kept the clip in. "Good luck kid" Ryan got up and started to run. He soon heard a explosion, he let a tear escaped his already dirt covered face. He turned the corner to see one of the monsters facing the other way. So he quickly dove back and kept running the silence was eerie for all he could hear was the sound of his feet breaking the glassed ground. He hid under cover as they flew over looking for survivors there was a couple screams from others as they were found and most likely killed. He sat there for what felt like hours. What would he do if he got out of here and to the human city? He wouldn't want to get redeployed and watch this happen again, but he would have to… Ryan eyes dropped to the small handgun clipped to his belt and thought… just one pull of the trigger and it would be done. Ryan reached into the right breast pocket of his camo uniform and pulled out a small picture. It show a little boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes that looked like they were full of stars. There also was a young women that smiled at camera and hugged the child. The outside was folded, tore, and even burn at the edges. This might be the the last time he would see the picture so he had to savor the moment… There was shushing of mud as two of them walked past where he was hunched under the structure.

"I just want to capture to study their mental state and find out how smart they are" Said a feminine voice but then there a second "Do you have a warrant to be able to have one?" this voice was manly and sounded dark. "yes I do but, I want one that can understand me that would be nice." Ryan ran after the voice as fast as he could then he saw the fire lizard.

"Hey!" his voice was sore from yelling over bullet fire. The huge dragon pokemon turned and past him the was a Gardevoir. The charizard let out a small growl he eyeballed the M4 that was strapped onto Ryan "I'm taking it off k?" Ryan slowly unslinged the gun and pushed it toward the Pokemon.

The gardevoir walked up to him un-holstered the handgun and pointed it to his head. "Human can you understand me?" in a strained voice Ryan let out a low yes "now why shouldn't I kill you?" he looked into her ruby eyes that were super serious ,but also curious" Ryan let out a laugh "not with that…" The gun now touched his forehead "What you think I can't shoot you right now?" Ryan shook his head "Fine…" as she pulled the trigger nothing happened but a click the gun was empty. "Well human looks like you know what you're doing or you're lucky but either way you will work…" She started to walk off "let my friend carry you you've been through hell and back get some rest. Inferno he has a broken left hand don't make it worse please" Inferno thew Ryan over his shoulder. when he was on the dragon's back he could hear angelic singing that lulled him to sleep.

Ryan slept better than he has in a long time even if he fell asleep on a giant oversize lizard. He jolted out of bed and reached for his non existent gun. he looked around the room. there was a small desk with kid's books there were two big dressers and next to that was a shelf full with all kinds of books. the room was big compared to what he has used to it was about ten feet by ten feet. then there where he was a bed he hadn't slept on one on of these in years other than these five things the room was barren. His clothes were replaced by pure white ones as he tried to move his body it cried out in pain. he had broke more than his hand. The doors to his room slid open and a gardevoir walked in. she wore small glasses that the rims were a dark blue. she glanced at him and let loose a smile.

"Well how are you doing Ryan my name is Veronica we kinda got off on the wrong foot the other day… me pointing a gun at you…" Ryan let out a cough and a sigh of relief she was friendly for now "wouldn't be the first time I've had a gun pointed at me." He could see the relief wash over her about him not being hostile "I just want to say you won't see another human for a long time, but you'll be treated better than most." Ryan just looked into space, but finally said something "All that I need is the picture that was in my right breast pocket" Veronica went through her pocket and handed a folded piece of paper he unfolded it to see the smiling face of his mother and him.

"If you don't mind me asking who are these two humans?" Ryan fist clenched and looked at the pokemon "the woman is my mother and the child is me this is the only picture i have from before the war." She pondered on what to say then spoke "you know I could pull some strings so you could go see her one last time." she looked like she actually cared "Thanks for the offer but you can't she has been dead for a long time" he glanced at her she looked at the ground feeling guilty for asking but he continued " At the start of the war a bunch of fire types set the houses of the town of fire I got out but only by a hair my mom wasn't as lucky we didn't even fine a body she was cremated. I was 14 then a year later i was drafted i fought on the front lines for six months barely making out alive twice. The two time I almost died is when the trenches got glassed and I had to walk back to the city trying not to get caught. I was put on defence troop for four months but then got deployed out to the front lines. In the trenches I was hoping that we didn't get glassed. At the time we had AA guns to protect us so i felt safe. The last wave the AA guns got taken down by some the dark types and we got glassed my commander blew himself up to help me out. I hid under cover as they re-glassed the trenches. I thought about it ending it there but then your friend the charizard alerted me and I heard what you were saying I picked being a lab rat over returning home and having everyone die again. When you said i was lucky you were wrong I just know how to keep myself alive and if you're going to dissect me or have me run test til i die let get it over with…" with that he laid down and faced the wall.

"Is everything you said true?" she said though a strained voice she was trying not to cry.

"Why would i lie I have nothing left." Ryan faced the wall and started to doze off.

For the next couple of days Veronnica brought him food and water both of them were quite almost all the time. To Ryan's surprise she was giving him time to heal instead of giving him test right away. He was thankful for the kindness she has been giving him. He read most of the books on the shelf out of boredom most of them were about how life was made and how humans evolved from pokemon even to the point where you couldn't tell the two apart. The book that he like the most was a journal form a pokemon on the front lines.

 _ **I've been out here for almost a year my heart is always racing because of the bullets that fly over my head. I miss my parents at home i worry some days if I will ever see them. the last thing i want to say for today…**_

The bottom of the page had blood on it not allowing the rest of the words to be read. Ryan started flipping the pages that were blank. He started to go faster and faster though the blank pages.

"Come on just give me a happy ending for once!" he shoulders went limp and tears hit the now closed book "Just once…" The door to the room opened and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Don't worry the person who wrote that is still alive and really happy and congrats you passed you first test now get some rest…" First Test? Ryan was happy that he passed but he wonder what it was. He did as he was told got up and laid down. He slowly drifted off into sleep

Blood covered his hands lucky now his own Ryan walked through the now glassed trenches. They were so quiet at the end of the row he was in there was a mangled human skeleton with seared flesh. Ryan got closer trying to see the name tag on the half burnt uniform. He could hardly make it out but it said Commander Madison. The Commander "No! you blew yourself up to save me!" Ryan's head dropped and his eyes closed. A bony hand grabbed him he looked up at the commander whose eye sockets were glowing.

In a Wail the skeleton yelled. "WHY DID I SAVE YOU IF YOU'RE GOING TO RUN OFF WITH THE ENEMY?!" the scream was ear splitting out of reflex Ryan punched him and tried to run, but was caught "you will die the same way i did in vain!" the skeleton took a grenade out pulled the pin and let the clip go. Ryan continued to struggle trying to get away but there was a flash of light everything went numb.

Ryan woke up covered in a cold sweat from that nightmare but sat up and did his morning stretches and waited for veronica to come back. He sat at the Desk and read more of the books but then his hairs on his neck stood on end. He looked around the room. Ryan's hand went to were his holster used to be, he turn around quickly to see a smiling face of a gangar which made him stumble back. From his experiences Gangers were very dangerous foe and at close ranges like this he had no chance of living.

"wow she actually got one i guess i owe her money." the gangar let out a laugh "so what's your name human?" Ryan didn't know if this was a test or not but messing with a gengar is no laughing matter.

"Ryan and you are?" Ryan scooted back and grab the scissors that was on the desk he kept it hidden from the gengar.

"My name is not able to be pronounced by human tongue and many pokemon alike but you may call me Sam" Sam floated closer to Ryan face "So what you planing to do with that stab a ghost type to death?" He moved away and gave a nasty smile "Ryan I'm not here to hurt you I'm here for the pourpres you're here... " Sam gave a little chuckle to his own comment but continued anyway "technically you're only supposed to interact with veronica because you're impressionable and it can cause problems down the road, but you're too important not to see." The door started to open and sam disappeared.

"Ryan I got some breakfast for you" she walked into the room with him staring blankly at the spot where Sam disappeared. "Ryan you ok?" Veronica set the plate down and moved over to Ryan and made him sit on the bed. Ryan had to come up with an excuse to not give away Sam who he hope that would come back.

"I feel fine" he looked at the ground folded his hands a leaned forward.

"Oh come on your kind didn't name me the feeling pokemon for no reason I can tell it bothering you…" she wrapped one of her arm around him.

"A dream made me rethink my decision to come with you…" He painfully said there was a long pause so he continued "It was my old commander's skeleton that came to life and yelled basically asking why did he save me if i was going if i was going to run off with the enemy. The thing is what my purpose in life is there any point in living?" his eyes started to tear up but he continued " And every day I don't even know if these test are going to kill me every day you walk in i wonder if today's the day that i'm going to die."

Veronica gave him a full hug and tried to calm him down "Don't worry no harm will come to you and if it does the one who did it would be in a world of hurt." Ryan still had mixed feeling toward Veronica did she actually care or did she did she only care for science.

After that little incident they played chest which of course Veronica won they played about 8 times Ryan getting better but still losing. between moves there was no talking. When they were done Veronica asked Ryan some question to make sure he wasn't Crazy but then the question "What do you do you in your free time?"

And the first thing he said he didn't mean to come out but it did "Waiting to be killed…" Veronica was a little hurt by this, but understood his worries. "and reading I've read all the book you have in here also I do exercises a little bit so i can stay fit while I'm stuck in this room…" She smiled before getting up and start to leave. "i'll be right back Ryan." The dead silence hung in the air. He sat down and started to read. It was about 15 minuets later that Veronica came back she had a huge grin.

"would you like to take walk?"


End file.
